


Why You Shouldn't Crush On Your Best Friend

by ImNotVeryGoodWithNames



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying in a bathroom, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, One Shot, but it turned into more of a gay panic attack, like I went into this like haha marcy is gonna gay panic, that should be a tag smh, way more than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotVeryGoodWithNames/pseuds/ImNotVeryGoodWithNames
Summary: Rated T for swearing.Warning: Mentions of homophobia and bullying, as well as internalised homophobia.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar, Anne Boonchuy & Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar, Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar & Polly Plantar, Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar & Sprig Plantar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	Why You Shouldn't Crush On Your Best Friend

Marcy narrowed her eyes at the screen of her Switch, seriously, _another_ game over? She was pretty new to this game but come on, the second boss shouldn’t be that hard. She felt a slight jolt as the fwagon stopped. Marcy put her switch back into its case and climbed out to see what was going on, readying a bolt on her crossbow just in case. As she joined Anne and the Plantars she heard Hop-Pop scolding Polly.

“For the last time, this area is dangerous at night, so no, you can’t go out into the forest alone.”

“But-”

“No buts, you’ve had enough adventures for the day after that spider almost ate Sprig!”

“That was traumatising!” The young frog added with a smile.

“One giant insect is enough for today.” Anne grinned with him.

“Technically, spiders are arachnids, not insects, but that’s a common mistake, arachnids have two main body segments, and eight limbs, whilst insects have three body segments, and six limbs.” Marcy finally joined in.

“Oh, hey Marbles! Did your Switch die?”

“I was wondering why we’d stopped, was there an attack or something?”

Hop-Pop glanced back at the human girls, “I was _saying_ that we should stop and stay the night at the hotel just off the road here, it’s getting dark and this road ain’t safe at night.”

Marcy nodded, she’d read about the nocturnal predators that roamed this area before, and wasn’t looking to meet any.

Hop-Pop pulled Bessie into the stable and the five of them disembarked, before entering the hotel. After speaking to the receptionist and determining that three rooms were available, the old frog paid, and they climbed the stairway to the next floor.

He looked towards the four younger people, “There aren’t enough rooms for one each, so Polly, you can share a room with me, Sprig, you can share with Anne, and Marcy, you can have a room to yourself."

Marcy inwardly thanked whatever frog deities there are that she wouldn’t have to share, the Plantars were cool _but_ she wouldn’t be super thrilled to share a bed with a frog, they’re somewhat… slimy. Not to mention the idea of sharing with Anne created a ball of anxiety in her stomach, which she definitely didn’t wanna unpack right now, because that swirl of feelings she’d had for so long was becoming way too strong to tackle. Before she could thank him for paying for her room she heard Anne begin speaking.

“Pssh, Hop-Pop you remember how me and Sprig got last time we shared a room, I don’t think that would be the best idea. Besides, me and Marcy used to have sleepovers _all the time_ back home, no big deal.”

Sprig nodded along, “I don’t wanna freeze overnight again.”

Marcy blinked, processing what Anne said. Oh no.

“That’s fine with you, right Marshmallow?” Anne smiled at her, she looked so pretty. Gah, those feelings were back. How could she say no without telling Anne why? How do you tell your best friend you have a crush on them without sounding weird?

“O-of course! Why wouldn’t it be?”

Anne grinned again, “Awesome. Come on, let's get ready for bed.”

Marcy followed Anne into the furthest room, both of them bidding the Plantars goodnight. Anne quickly changed into her pajamas and flopped onto the bed, whilst Marcy was still trying to get out of her armour, the biggest downfall of her cool armour was how definitely how fiddly it was. It would be much easier if she could just wear a t-shirt all the time, but at least she gets to look awesome. She finally got into her pajamas and awkwardly sat on the bed, where Anne was playing on her phone. Anne glanced up and smiled, Marcy’s heart rate sped up noticeably. Anne put her phone down on the bedside, then turned back to her. Before Marcy could react she was pulled down into a lying position right next to Anne.

“Come on Marce, get comfy! We haven’t slept in a proper bed for a while, this is _so_ nice.”

Marcy starts to reply but Anne chose that moment to snuggle into Marcy’s side, which caused her to sputter out something unintelligible and bolt upright. She could tell her face was red. Her heart was going a mile a minute and she was struggling to catch her breath. Anne sat up next to Marcy, worried.

“What’s up, Mar-Mar?”

Marcy tried to say she was fine but made a choked noise instead. She took a few deeps breaths and turned to face Anne again.

“I… I’m okay-”

Anne moved closer to Marcy, and gently stroked her hair, which caused the words to catch in her throat, “C’mon Marbles, you can tell me what’s up, it’s okay.” She soothed.

Marcy murmured something so quietly she could barely hear it, whilst trying not to lean into Anne’s touch. She gave her a confused look, “I didn’t catch tha-”

“I love you!” Marcy blurted out, beginning to tear up.

Anne froze, mouth agape. _Fuck_. Marcy immediately regrets what she said. Before Anne can shoot her down she gets up and runs out of the room, she needs to hide somewhere, maybe Anne will just forget she said anything, and she won’t leave her, and everything will be fine. Who is she kidding Anne’s going to hate her. She’s probably going to drop her off at the next stop and never look back. Or maybe she’ll just leave without her in the morning, that would make more sense. By the time Marcy zones back into her surroundings she notices she’s in a bathroom, that works. She locks a stall and sits down on the closed lid, her tears falling freely as she imagines all the ways Anne could turn her down. Maybe she’ll be nice about it at least. But there’s no way she’d still be her friend after she messed up like this.

She hears the door open outside her stall and tries to quiet her sobs, but Anne’s already heard her.

“Marcy? _Marcy_ , no, don’t cry, dammit I reacted so badly, I’m sorr-”

“Y-you don’t need to apologise Anne. This is all my fault. I should’ve just kept my goddamn mouth shut, why am I such a disaster… I- You’re not even gay! _Fuck_ , this was such a mistake, please don’t hate me. Those girls at school were right, I’m disgusting. I should just-”

Anne cut her off, “ _Woah woah woah_ , back up. What girls at school?”

Marcy cursed inwardly, “I… I wasn’t supposed to tell you that…”

“Marcy... What girls at school?”

Marcy sighed, wiping her eyes a little. There was no avoiding it. “You know how you and Sasha would skip school sometimes? Or when I had a different class than either of you? Basically anytime I wasn’t around you guys, they would kind of… corner me. And say… things. Like, ‘ _Oh no_ , where are your girlfriends?’.It started when they saw me watching you playing tennis outside, apparently, I looked pretty… Lovestruck. And they noticed. Which led to them making some less than nice remarks. Which in turn kinda turned into bullying.” Marcy was crying again now, “They told me that if I ever said anything to you or Sash they’d tell everyone that I had a crush on you. But I guess that’s not really a problem anymore…” As she finished her story her sobs became stronger.

She could practically hear Anne growling on the other side, “When we get back home you need to tell me _exactly_ who those girls are so I can kick their homophobic asses.” Marcy laughed slightly.

“Also, one other thing Marbles.” Marcy held her breath, this is it, Anne’s going to say what she’s been dreading.

“Why are you so sure I’m straight?”

There was a slight pause.

“ _Huh?_ ”

Marcy has no clue how to reply to that. Why _did_ she think Anne was straight? Had she ever shown interest in guys? Not really. And when Sasha came out to them as bi Anne was really supportive… 

“Hey, Marce, can you come out?” After a second she added, “Pun not intended.”

Marcy took a deep breath, wiped her face with the tissues, and unlocked the stall door. She was immediately pulled into a hug. Anne let go of her and backed away slightly, Marcy could see a blush coating the other girl’s face, matching her own.

“I love you too, Marcy.”


End file.
